


Atherium

by HyperMint



Series: Letter A [4]
Category: Castle in the Sky
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HyperMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheeta doesn't need crystals to float.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atherium

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I just own a copy of the movie, not the movie itself.

"Hey, Sheeta," Pazu grinned as he plopped down in front of her. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"It is," she smiled back, slightly shy. As Pazu leaned back to enjoy the sun, Sheeta studied him.

Pazu hadn't changed from the happy go lucky boy she'd met... was it already almost a year?

He still smiled the same.

She hadn't been sure when she'd started seeing him differently, but it had to have been before they reached Laputa. She'd only been aware of it recently.

It was when she was daydreaming about their adventure and was remembering when she and Pazu had been falling from the falling apart tracks. She remembered how she felt when her crystal suddenly came to life and they were floating. It was the most amazing feeling she'd ever had. It had been even better with Pazu.

Then, Pazu had passed by and he gave her a big smile.

That was when she felt like she was floating again.

And now... all of the evidence was conclusive.

Her grandmother's crystal had been lost when Laputa started falling apart. The power it had held was now probably gone for good. But now, Sheeta was aware of a different sort of power.

Pazu looked up at her and there was an unreadable look on his face. Before she could say anything, the expression cleared and he smiled at her again. There was something different about this smile, though.

Still, that feeling returned inside of her as she smiled back.

Atherium crystals had imaginable power and could make things float. As small as a person, or as large as a city.

And Sheeta had just discovered a different sort of Atherium. One that made her float above the grass and made her feel more powerful than any other spell could.

Just as long as Pazu didn't change, and kept smiling, Sheeta knew that she would keep floating.

She would keep floating as high as her new Atherium crystal would let her.


End file.
